Vegas, Baby
by the autumn evening
Summary: Sakura dapat menghitung dengan jari berapa kali dia bangun di tempat yang dia tidak kenali dan tanpa ingatan apa yang terjadi semalam. Dia memindai ruangan di mana dia berada, detail paling mencolok adalah: dia telanjang, di sebuah ranjang, dan dia tidak sendirian. Detail paling WTF dari semua detail yang lain; cincin pernikahan di jari manis tangan kirinya. Oneshot. AU. SasuSaku


**Vegas, Baby**

**By**: the autumn evening

**Pairing**: Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Warning**: AU. Oneshot. SASUSAKU. Cliché . Typos (do tell if you find any). Mention of alcohol. Alcohol intoxicate-decision- made- you-mustn't-follow. Italic for flashback.

**Summary**:

Sakura dapat menghitung dengan jari berapa kali dia bangun di suatu tempat yang dia tidak kenali dan tanpa ingatan apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Dia memindai ruangan di mana dia berada, detail paling mencolok adalah: dia telanjang, di sebuah ranjang, dan dia tidak sendirian. Detail paling WTF dari semua detail yang lain; cincin pernikahan di jari manis tangan kirinya.

O

O

O

Sakura dapat menghitung dengan jari berapa kali dia pernah bangun di suatu tempat yang dia tidak kenali dan tanpa ingatan apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya . Siapa yang bertanggungjawab setiap kali hal seperti itu terjadi? Naruto, sahabatnya. Kejadian- kejadian itu selalu saja memalukan atau menjijikan. Atau Menakutkan. Kalau dia disuruh memilih satu kata untuk mendeskripsikannya, menakutkan adalah kata yang akan Sakura pilih.

Jadi, sekarang Sakura tengah kebingungan. Dia tidak berada di tengah hutan dengan tubuh berlumur lumpur. Dia tidak berada di bawah meja makan kamar dorm entah milik siapa, dan Naruto juga tidak terlihat di manapun. Lalu di mana dia?

Sakura memindai ruangan di mana dia berada, detail paling mencolok adalah: dia telanjang, di sebuah ranjang, dan dia tidak sendirian.

Uh.

Sakura tidak sepenuhnya bodoh, dia juga menyadari hal-hal lainnya. Seperti dia ada di sebuah ruang hotel, sekarang pukul 10.30 pagi dan pemandangan di hadapannya adalah sebuah kotak kado yang masih belum dibuka, dan sebuah jas yang telihat mahal menggantung di kursi. Benda- benda itu membentuk sebuh cerita, tapi saat ini, tidak ada detail yang lebih penting daripada seorang pria supertampan yang masih tidur di sisi lain ranjang king-size ini. Tampan seperti baru keluar dari cover majalah. Seperti model underwear terkenal. Apa yang dia lakukan seranjang dengan orang seperti Sakura?

Ini bukan hal yang biasanya terjadi pada Sakura, walau dia selalu mengharapkannya.

Jadi, Sakura hanya menatapnya seperti orang aneh sampai dia ingat alasan dia bangun adalah karena dia ingin ke kamar mandi. Dia menarik tangannya dari bawah bantal dan saat itulah dia melihatnya. Detail paling WTF dari semua detail yang lain; cincin pernikahan di jari manis tangan kirinya.

O

O

O

"_Kau mengundang Sai," kata Sakura. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"_

_Naruto masih tidak mengerti konsep mantan; kau tidak boleh mengundang mantan sahabatmu ke pesta bujangmu untuk menghindari interaksi canggung atau perang dunia ke tiga. Hal semacam inilah yang terjadi kalau kau bertemu dengan cinta sejatimu saat masih 16 tahun dan tidak pernah putus, tidak pernah mengalami patah hati dan memutuskan untuk menikah._

_"Dia sudah diundang dari jauh hari." Kata Naruto pasrah._

_"Dia hanya tamu saat resepsi, kau tidak perlu mengundanganya malam ini juga!"_

_"Maaf," kata Naruto. "Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu."_

_Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memelas penuh penyesalan... dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan kedongkolan menghadapi sahabat pirangnya dengan ekspresi itu. Sakura menghela nafas_.

_Naruto mungkin hanya mengirim email (title: **Vegas**, **Baby**!) dan menambahkan alamat email Sai setelah Sakura karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Karena selama lima tahun terakhir mereka datang ke setiap acara berdua, satu paket, berpasangan._

_Sampai dua bulan lalu, ketika Sakura menghancurkan semuanya._

"_Lupakan," Sakura menyerah. "Tapi jangan biarkan aku melakukan hal bodoh saat mabuk." Seperti meminta Sai untuk menerimanya kembali._

_Naruto berkata, "Tenang saja, aku akan mengawasiku, Sakura. Aku berjanji kau tidak akan melakukan apapun yang akan kau sesali."_

O

O

O

Sakura ingin mengatakan bahwa dia menghandle situasi ini dengan baik. Namun Sakura adalah Sakura, dan anggun adalah kata yang asing di kamusnya. Maka tak heran jika dia berakhir jatuh dengan selimut melilit tubuhnya dan pantat menyentuh lantai terlebih dulu.

Menghela nafas, Sakura terbaring di lantai menatap langit- langit kamar merasa malu dan bodoh sampai pria tampan—yang mungkin sudah ia nikahi—melongoknya dari sisi lain ranjang.

"Menyesal?" Tanya Sakura. Ha. Tentu saja, itu adalah kalimat pertama yang orang canggung sepertinya katakan.

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alis, namun tidak mengatakan atau berbuat apapun. Sakura mencoba membebaskan diri dari jeratan selimut, meraih ponselnya dari atas nakas dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk mengutuk dirinya dengan lebih bebas sambil mengirimi Naruto smsdalam lingkup privasi.

**Sakura**: WTF! DUDE KAU BILANG KAU AKAN MENGAWASIKU!!

**Naruto**: MAAF SAKURA, APA YG TERJADI ?

KAU OK? KAU MABUK BGT SEMALAM

**Sakura**: YAYA

**Naruto**: LEE BILANG KAU KASAR PADANYA

**Sakura**: ???

**Naruto**: TRUS KAU KELUAR DAN BILANG AGAR JANGAN MENGIKUTIMU

**Sakura**: ????????

**Naruto**: LALU KAU SMS BILANG KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA DAN KAU SEDANG JATUH CINTA DENGAN SEORANG VAMPIR

**Sakura**: ??????????????????

**Naruto**: JADI KAMI PIKIR KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA. LEE BILANG DIA TIDAK MARAH PADAMU DAN KAU TIDAK PERLU MINTA MAAF

Sakura menscroll pesan semalam dan dia menemukan pesan yang Naruto maksud, '_aku oke, jangan khawatir, aku balik ke hotel dulu.'_ Dengan waktu terkirim pukul 1.25 dini hari. Dan "_aku rasa_ _aku_ _jatuh cinta dan kayaknya dia seorang vampir_" pada pukul 3 pagi.

Sakura menatap ponselnya horor.

**Naruto**: HEY, HINATA INGIN TAHU KENAPA KAU MERUBAH STATUS FACEBOOKMU MENJADI MENIKAH?

**Naruto**: DAN SIAPA PRIA DI INSTASTORYMU???

_Well_, Naruto, Sakura juga ingin tahu itu.

O

O

O

_Ariana Grande tidak mengungkapkan isi hati Sakura kali ini. Tidak. Sakura sama sekali tidak mau berterimakasih pada mantannya. Sakura ingin DJ memutar lagu Taylor Swift. I Know You Were Trouble lebih cocok untuknya... atau Bad Blood..._

_Ugh... Sai mungkin sedang bersenang- senang sekarang, menari bersama penggemar Ariana Grande lainnya. Sai cinta Ariana Grande._

_Sakura mengangguk pada bartender, memesan gin tonic gelas kelimanya dan mengeluarkan lebih banyak uang lagi. Pernikahan Naruto adalah hal termahal kedua untuk Sakura setelah mobilnya._

_Dia melihat Lee duduk di sebelahnya, tersenyum_ _lebar dan berkeringat, meminum air mineral dingin dari botolnya._

_"Tempat ini menakjubkan!" Kata Lee._

_"Kau terlalu mudah terkesan ."_

"_Apa?"_

_Sakura menatap melewati pundak Lee, melihat Naruto menari tak jelas dengan benerapa gadis sebelum melihat ... Sai menempel pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir tinggi._

_Sakura menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk dan berteriak. "Aku bilang aku muak melihat wajahmu!"_

_Lee terlihat terpukul dan sedih dan OH SIAL Sakura adalah mimpi buruk bagi dunia ini kalau dia meneriaki Lee yang tak bersalah seperti itu._

"_Oke, aku sebaiknya pergi saja, yap. Aku pergi," kata Sakura, berteriak di sela lirik thank u , next yang DJ sialan itu mainkan berulang- ulang. ugh. "Jangan ikuti aku, dude. Aku brengsek. Kau lebih baik menjauh dariku."_

_Sakura berdiri dan berjalan limbung ke arah Naruto yang asik di dalam bubblenya sendiri . Sakura mencolek pundak Naruto dan mengisyaratkan 'hey, aku ,cabut duluan'. Naruto mengangguk dan mengacungkan dua jempolnya bahagia._

_Syukurlah, setidaknya atitud buruk Sakura tidak menghancurkan malam Naruto._

O

O

O

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi setelah sepuluh menit. Ini adalah salah satu kamar superbagus, _pent house_, jadi Sakura mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk dikenalan dan berhasil. Dia menemukan _bathrobe_ bertulisan hotel terkenal di lemari yang ada di dalam kamar mandi.

Pria supertampan yang kemungkinan adalah suami baru Sakura, wow, masih ada dan nyata. Dan masih ada di ranjang.

"Hai," kata Sakura.

"Hai," balas pria itu.

Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu agar dia terdengar pintar, sesuatu yang mungkin mirip dengan apa yang ia katakan semalam sampai membuat pria itu mau menikahinya, tapi apa? Dia tidak memiliki apapun untuk dikatakan.

Ada sebuah dokumen resmi tergeletak di atas meja dapur, dekat mesin pembuat kopi dan Sakura memfokuskan pandangannya pada tulisan besar di amplop. DOKUMEN PERNIKAHAN tertulis dengan huruf kapital dan tebal di sana.

Oh.

Sakura berjalan mendekat untuk mengambilnya, membuka isi amplop dan membaca beberapa kalimat resmi di sana.

Namanya jelas tertulis di sana, bersandingan dengan nama lain yang sepertinya nama si pria supertampan; Sasuke Uchiha. Mata Sakura melebar membacanya.

Yap. Jadi Dia sunguh sudah menikah, dan pria supertampan di atas ranjang itu adalah suami barunya. Suami barunya adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura mendongak, membuat kontak mata dengan suaminya dan berkata, "Aku tidak mengenalimu."

Sasuke Uchiha mengatakan, "Semalam juga tidak."

O

O

O

_Sakura tidak segera kembali ke hotel, dan berjalan di gemerlap malam Las Vegas, tertarik seperti magnet pada air mancur di luar Bellagio seperti turis lainnya. Dan tentu saja Claire de Lune tak mau pergi dari kepala Sakura, karena seorang musisi jalanan memainkannya dengan indah tak jauh dari sana_.

_Sebuah suara memecah nada di kepalanya, "Apa kau tahu kau bersenandung dengan keras?_

_Sakura berbalik mencari sumber suara, menemukan suara itu adalah milik seseorang berwajah tampan, dan tubuh menawan._

"_Huh, sekarang aku tahu." Kata Sakura._

_Pria itu memperhatikan penampilan Sakura dari kaki sampai kepala, membaca t-shirt bertulisan Best Woman, dan mengangkat sebalah alis._

_Sakura menjawab, " Bukan ideku."_

"_Aku harap begitu."_

_"Sahabatku memintaku menjadi Best Man dalam pernikahannya, dan karena aku wanita, seperti yang kau lihat, maka dia menggantinya menjadi Best Woman." Tambah Sakura, menjelaskan. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa perlu_ _menjelaskan kenapa dia berada di luar sendirian, seorang Best Woman tanpa Pengantin Pria yang ia dampingi di Las Vegas._

_"Mantanku ada di sana, dan aku tidak bisa berhadapan dengannya. Dan Naruto, sahabatku, tidak berpikir saat dia membuat daftar tamu undangan pesta lajangnya. Pesta yang jelas sedang aku hindari sekarang."_

_"Jadi dia di sana?" Tanya pria itu._

_Sakura mengangguk. "Di sana dan sudah move on dariku."_

"_Bagaimana kalau aku belikan kau minum?" Tawar si pria supertampan._

_Adegan ini terlalu sama seperti dalam film. Seorang pria tampan flirting dengan Sakura di Vegas. Serius? Hal semacam ini tidak biasanya terjadi padanya. Sai lah yang biasanya banyak digoda para wanita, Sakura hanya mendapatkan tatapan 'Serius? Kau bersama wanita ini?' Mereka biasanya melihat Sakura kemudian Sai dan tatapan mereka seperti berkata, 'aku harap wanita ini memiliki uang banyak '_

_"Sakura."_

"_Oh," respon Sakura, malu karena ketahuan melamun. "Yeah. Oke. Ide bagus."_

O

O

O

"Jadi kau mengingatku?" Sakura bertanya.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Oh Syukurlah," kata Sakura. "Aku mulai berpikir bahwa selama ini aku berhalusinasi tentangmu. Aku punya terapis, tahu, dan dia bilang aku hanya berimajinasi dan mengarang cerita seolah-olah itu sungguh terjadi. Dan aku mulai mempercayainya."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan intens, lalu berkata. "Semuanya memang terjadi."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, dan Sakura kembali mengamati seisi kamar. Brand di jas Sasuke, logo bertulisan nama sebuah hotel terkenal yang dibordir dengan benang mahal di bathrobe-nya, pemandangan di luar kaca lebar yang menampakan seluruh Vegas dari langit-langit kamar sampai ke lantai.

Sakura kembali bertanya, "Apa kau... sangat kaya?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingat menandatangani perjanjian pra-nikah." Gumam Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya, sebuah suara yang merdu.

"Milikku memang sudah milikmu." Kata Sasuke, "Kau adalah salah satu nama dalam ahli warisku."

Sakura tersedak air ludahnya sendiri, terkejut.

"Aku selalu mengingatmu, Sakura."

O

O

O

_Bar kali ini lebih bagus daripada yang Naruto pilih untuk pestanya._

_Sakura memulai, "Ok, jadi kau tampan dan mentraktirku minum, aku pikir kau berhak tahu rahasiaku."_

_Pria yang masih belum mengatakan namanya itu menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas Sakura, alisnya terangkat._

_"Aku pernah menyelamatkan sebuah keluarga dari sebuah kebakaran karena seorang vampir. Tunggu... apakah satuan untuk vampir adalah seorang?" Oh sial. Sakura benar-benar mabuk. Saat dia tidak mabuk, biasanya dia tidak menyebutkan tentang vampir-nya. "Walau ternyata keluarga itu lebih kuat dari sang pelaku... yang ternyata adalah anak pertama dari keluarga itu! Tapi intinya, aku masih menyelamatkan keluarga itu. Oh! Apa aku sudah menyebutkan bahwa adik vampir itu adalah cinta_ _pertamaku? Dia adalah temanku sejak masih TK, jauh sebelum Naruto, dia selalu mengatakan bahwa keluarganya adalah vampir dan aku percaya. Dia berjanji akan menikahiku setelah kami lulus SD."_

_Pria itu merespon. "Oh?"_

_Sakura mengangguk, walaupun itu membuat kepalanya pening. "Aku mencintainya selama bertahun-tahun," Sakura mengakui._

_"Sayangnya dia dan keluarganya pindah setelah rumahnya kebakaran dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi."_

_Pria itu terlihat termenung._

_"Ya Tuhan kau tampan sekali. Kau mengingatkanku padanya. Anyway. Aku sudah move on darinya, sepertinya, dan berkencan dengan Sai. Aku pikir dengan mengencani Sai, bisa membuatku melupakannya. Dan itu berhasil. Sampai aku menghancurkannya."_

_"Sai bodoh." respon pria itu._

"_Dia ingin menikah, dia memintaku menikah dengannya, apa aku sudah bilang itu?"_

_"Sekarang kau sudah bilang." Katanya._

_"Dan aku ragu, kau tahu kenapa? Karena janji bodoh seorang anak kecil dulu sekali. Dalam hati kecilku, aku masih menunggunya kembali dan menepati janjinya. Itu sangat bodoh, kan? Aku tidak percaya aku berubah menjadi seorang Bella Swan."_

_Sakura dapat melihat tangan pria itu memutih mencengkeram botol wine. Dia berkata, "Itu tidak bodoh._

_"Siapa namanya? Cinta pertamamu?" Tanya pria itu._

_Sakura mendongak. "Sasuke," kata Sakura, "Sasuke Uchiha."_

O

O

O

"Jadi, sepertinya kau senang bertemu denganku." Kata Sakura, "Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu." Sungguh, amat sangat senang."

Jeda sebentar. "Tapi... menikah?" Lanjut Sakura, "apa menurutmu ini tidak terlalu cepat?"

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang, telanjang total, dan berjalan mendekati Sakura seperti setiap fantasi liar yang pernah Sakura alami mulai ia menginjak remaja. Bibir Sakura mengering, detak jantungnya semakin cepat, dan Sasuke menatapnya sambil tersenyum miring, seperti dia dapat mendengarnya.

"Itu adalah idemu." Kata Sasuke.

"Ada banyak orang yang bisa kau tanyai, kalau terkadang ideku itu buruk."

Sasuke sampai di depannya, menyentuh sisi wajah Sakura dengan jarinya, dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang.

"Aku melepaskanmu sekali." Katanya, "aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama lagi."

O

O

O

_Sakura sangat mabuk, wow. "Kenapa kau tidak mabuk? Apa kau juga vampir? Vampir tidak bisa mabuk. Aku tahu semua tentang vampir, aku sudah research."_

_Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun, memberikan berlambar uang untuk membayar wine mereka._

_"Mau ikut pulang bersamaku?" Tawarnya._

"_Ok." Jawab Sakura tanpa berpikir._

_Mereka berada di luar bar, Sakura tidak yakin di mana dia berada sekarang, dia tidak mengamati sekeliling seperti yang seharusnya dia lakukan jika saja kepalanya berpikir dengan benar, tapi malam ini sangat panjang dan dia mabuk._

_Cahaya gemerlap dari sebuah bangunan menyita perhatian Sakura._

_"Oh! Hey, lihat! Ada balai pernikahan yang buka duapuluh empat jam! Bagaimana kalau kita_ _menikah? Itu pasti akan membuat Sai sangat jengkel." Sakura tidak tahu dari mana ide itu muncul, tapi itu adalah ide paling brilian dalam sejarah hidupnya._

_"Oke," pria itu menyetujui dengan mudah. "Tapi bukan karena Sai."_

_Dia menatap Sakura, dengan sangat intens. Seharusnya itu membuat Sakura takut, ditatap seperti itu, namun dia malah merasa tenggelam dalam sepasang jelaga itu. Sakura maju dengan langkah terhuyung dan mendaratkan bibirnya di sudut bibir pria itu._

_"Bukan karena Sai," Sakura mengangguk_. "_Tapi karena ini terasa benar? Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini."_

_Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi tidak mengapa, karena dia membiarkan Sakura menggandeng tangannya dan menariknya ke balai pernikahan._

_Pada saat mereka mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan, Sakura mendengar, "Aku, Sasuke Uchiha, menerima Sakura Haruno, sebagai istri..."_

_Saat itu Sakura baru menyadari bahwa dia tanpa sengaja, membuat keputusan terbaik di hidupnya._

O

O

O

Sakura menghabiskan dua jam selanjutnya berciuman dengan Sasuke Uchiha. _Mmm_.. dalam semalam, dia tidak hanya mendapatkan seorang suami, tapi semua penantian panjangnya terbayarkan (begitu juga hutang studi semasa kuliahnya... Memang bukan prioritasnya mendapat suami kaya, tapi kalau suaminya kaya, apa mau dikata?)

Sakura juga mendapatkan penjelasan tentang kejadian belasan tahun lalu, ternyata Itachi—kakak vampir Sasuke—tidak berniat membakar rumah mereka dan membunuh seluruh keluarganya. Kebakaran itu hanya kecelakaan karena Itachi dan satu temannya bermain petasan. Tapi keluarga Uchiha memang selamat karena Sakura kecil—12 tahun saat itu sedang menginap di kediaman Uchiha dan kebetulan terbangun karena panggilan alam(lebih tepatnya panggilan kandung kemih) dan mencium bau asap dan kobaran api lalu berteriak sehingga membangunkan seluruh keluarga Uchiha—ibu Sasuke yang tidur di lantai dasar sudah pingsan karena keracunan gas saat itu. Oh!! Dan tentang vampir? _Err_... ternyata tidak ada satupun vampir di keluarga Uchiha. Mereka semua seratus persen manusia, paras sempurna mereka murni karena kemurahan hati Tuhan pada genetik mereka.

Lalu dari mana Sakura mendapatkan ide bahwa Sasuke vampir dan mengingatnya sampai dewasa? Itu karena setiap hari Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia vampir dan memanfaatkan kepolosan Sakura agar dia bisa mencium dan mengigit leher Sakura. Hm hm... _Pervert_ Kecil. Oh! Dan karena Sakura selalu bilang dia ingin menikah dengan Edward Cullen!

Setelah beberapa jam mengobrol, berciuman dan bergumul dengan Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura mengirimkan pesan lain pada Naruto sebelum ia lupa.

Sakura: _Tambahkan plus1 ke undanganku. Aku akan datang bersama suamiku._

_O_

_O_

_O_

**AN**: Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Eve nulis oneshot, ya? Haruskah Eve nulis lebih banyak oneshot fluffy seperti ini?

Anyway, terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-


End file.
